Light, when delivered to the body, has been shown to elicit a wide range of therapeutic effects. Specifically, light can be used as a therapeutic agent for various disorders. For example, light therapy devices have been used for treatment of musculoskeletal pain.
Examples of light emitters used in light therapy may include lasers and light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs are often preferred for having the ability to illuminate a larger area than a laser. Light emitted from LEDs may decrease wrinkles and skin roughness by increasing collagen and elastin synthesis, and reduce pigmentation in human skin. Furthermore, the emitted light may protect against subsequent photo damage, prevent post-inflammatory hyperpigmentation and reduce scar formation during healing. Also, the illumination from blue, red, or infrared LEDs may cause generation and release of nitric oxide, which may subsequently lead to pain relief.
Light therapy is often delivered in a doctor's office in light chambers that deliver light to the entire body surface. The amount of light delivered is based on the amount of time the patient is exposed to light and the intensity of the light. The light is delivered to the entire body even though the region that requires treatment often composes a fraction of the overall surface area of the body. When receiving this modality of light therapy, the patient must wear protective eyewear to prevent exposure of light to the eyes. If the patient is exposed to more light than intended, cellular damage and/or burns may occur over a large portion of the body, leading to significant discomfort and even medical treatment. So typically, a trained professional is required to deliver the light to ensure that the patient receives the correct dose of light and that sensitive areas, such as the eyes, are not exposed to the light.
For home use, focused light devices have been developed. Focused light solves the issue of light exposure to areas that do not need therapy because the user directs the light to the area where the therapy is needed. A disadvantage of some known therapeutic device is that it is inconvenient for the user to hold the device in position for an extended period of time. This is particularly true if the area to be treated is difficult to reach, such as the user's back or feet. In this regard, it would be desirable to provide a device that would be more conveniently held in position for an extended period of time without requiring the user to hold it.
Typically, the light therapy device includes a rigid housing having an applicator end. The applicator end is integrally attached to the housing thus forming a self-contained unit. Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are positioned in the housing such that they emit light from the applicator end of the device. The housing generally also contains a battery pack and a processor for controlling the frequency and duration of light delivery. Other electrical components may be provided in the housing depending on the electronic features of the device.
To operate the known therapeutic device, a user grasps the rigid housing of the device and positions the applicator end of the device on the area to be treated. The LEDs are then energized causing light radiation at the applicator end of the device. For effective treatment, the radiation must be applied for a specified time period. This requires the device to be held in place by the user. Depending on the area and problem that is treated, the duration of the treatment can vary from a few minutes to several hours.
A further disadvantage of the known devices is that, depending on the area treated, once the device is strapped, a user can no longer see the control display. For example, if the user straps the unit to his back, he can no longer see the face of the housing and will be unable to monitor the display. Furthermore, to change a setting, the user will be required to unstrap the device to access the control panel, and then re-strap the unit once the setting has been changed. It would be desirable, to provide a unit that could comfortably be applied to the area for treatment while allowing the user convenient access to the control panel.
The application of thermal energy (heat or cold) is also known as therapies to treat aches, bruises, pains, sprains, and strains. The combination of light and thermal energy is also desired for the treatment of pain and promoting the healing of tissues. Devices that combine both forms of energy may be able to bring greater relief to the user. Portable devices that deliver both light and thermal energy have issues with the required power to run both energy sources. Bulky batteries, or the need to plug into an electric outlet, hinder the convenience desired in a combination device. So, a device with a durable light emitter and a replaceable thermal energy source is desirable.
Cold and heat packs, such as gel-based packs, are widely used for first aid. Cold packs may be used to reduce swelling or to help recover from the sun. The gel inside the gel packs is provided to store cold/warmth such that a target area can be slowly cooled or heated during therapy. Typically, the gel packs are provided with a flexible package material such that the pack may be formed and applied to uneven target treatment areas such as limbs, faces, joints, etc. Often, the gel packs are reusable, and may be reheated in, for example a microwave oven, or re-cooled in a freezer. A disadvantage of these is the user may apply an overheated or overcooled gel-pack to the site of pain, potentially causing more harm to the site of pain.
In summary, there is a need for improved wearable devices delivering phototherapy and thermal therapy that are comfortable, easy to operate and allow for relief from musculoskeletal pain and other ailments (including injury to bones, joints, muscles, tendons, ligaments, or nerves) without requiring long treatment durations or a visit to a physician's office.